Gold
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot: Silver is married and one night, when he goes to a café he sees the girl he has fallen in love with years ago, Lyra. What will happen when he joins her and her friends Ethan and Chris?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these following characters. This is just fanmade.******

**Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Silver's P.O.V:******

**At the beginning of the story:****  
****Silver – 28****  
****Lyra – 27****  
****Ethan – 28****  
****Chris - 27**

**Gold**

I was walking through the streets to go at a café my friends and I would meet. Every Thursday we would go, drink some beers, make fun of each other and even win some money on a few bets. Our wives were going to a cooking club. So I didn't mind to go out.

We were sitting at the bar when one of my friends, Michael was looking around. His gaze stopped at a little round, dark brown, wooden table. There were three people sitting and somehow they seemed familiar. A young man with black hair and two young women. One of them, the one with the blue hair was clearly the man's girlfriend or maybe his wife, I couldn't see any rings on their hands because the second woman was sitting in front of them.

"Hey Silver," Michael said. "Are you in for a little bet?" I looked over at him and nodded once.

"What bet?"

"I dare you to go up to that woman," he pointed to the woman with her brown hair that was sitting with the couple, "and to ask her her number."

"You do know I'm married," I said to him.

"I know. It's just a number Silver, you don't have to call her. If you get it, I'll give you twenty dollars."

What would it matter to me if I just walked up to here and asked it. I would be twenty dollars richer if she did. Twenty dollars more poor if she didn't. I drank my beer and walked up to the three people. Suddenly the young man looked at me and said my name.

"Silver? Is that you?" The two women looked at me and know I remembered who they were. Ethan and Chris were after all these years still a couple and now that I could take a closer look I saw that they were married too. The third person sitting at the table made my heart skip a beat. It had been ten years since I last saw this woman. She was still a girl back then, with two goofy pigtails and two eyes full of joy. I had fallen in love with her, back then. But she had left Johto and Kanto to go to the other regions, she had always been a traveler. I always thought that I had let her go, but that was just a lie. Now that I saw her again, I could feel that warm feeling, I never had it for anyone else, not even for my wife who I loved but I wasn't in love with her, at least not as much as with Lyra.

"Yes, it's me. Would you care if I join you?" They all shook their heads and I took the seat next to Lyra. I could feel her warm body temperature and I wanted to hug her, after all this time. She must've thought that I hated her, but that wasn't true at all. I loved her. Maybe if I had been nicer to her, than she wouldn't have gone away, she would've stayed with me, in Johto. But no, I had to be the person with the biggest ego in Johto and tell her that she was weak, although I was the one who always lost our battles. Maybe she had loved me too. But these thoughts were all just fantasies of mine, they would never be true, she wouldn't love me or ever have loved me. Chris and Ethan became my friends once she was gone but we went our separate ways once we got older. I remembered Ethan being an assistant of professor Elm and Chris was helping out at the Violet Gym. I on the other hand, worked at the Radio Tower.

"Long time no see, bro," Ethan said.

"Yeah Silver, where have you been all those years? Hiding under a rock?" Chris laughed.

"I was just occupied with work and my… Pokémon." I could tell them that I was married, not unless they asked. "What have you guys been doing?"

"I'm still working with professor Elm but I'm a researcher myself now. Maybe I can take over one day," he smiled at the thought of him being called professor Ethan. "Chris is still helping Valkner in the gym and Lyra over there, well you could say that she's a bit of a billionaire by now." I looked over to Lyra who still hadn't spoke and her cheeks were getting red.

"Ethan, it's not because I have money that you should tell everyone that your best friend is a billionaire."

"And why are you so rich then?" I asked her. She looked me with her deep brown eyes, and I got lost in them, at least until Ethan destroyed the moment.

"Silver! Where have you been living, on mars? Lyra is the Champion of Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Isshu." So she still was strong then, and at least I wasn't the only one who lost against her.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded once. "You were always a good trainer." They all looked at me in disbelieve, I had never told anyone else that he or she was a good trainer before. And I certainly not said it to Lyra, she was my rival.

"Silver, are you sick?" she asked me and she laid her hand upon my forehead. An electric shock went through my body and she must've felt it too because she suddenly took her hand back.

I started to laugh to get rid of the tension. "Of course not Lyra, I've always known that you were a good trainer. Your boyfriend must be lucky, having such a strong trainer to protect him," I teased her. But I also wanted to know if she had a boyfriend, I needed to know.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said. My heart fluttered. That shouldn't have happened, I loved my wife.

"What about you Silver? Do you have a girlfriend?" Chris asked.

My hands were in my pockets, and I slightly let my wedding ring slip of my fingers. "No I haven't," I said while grabbing a glass of beer, Ethan just ordered for me.

Chris looked at her watch. "O my, we have to go Ethan." She looked for something in her purse and gave me a card. "Here's our phone number, we really need to catch up." I smiled at her and Lyra gave me hers too.

"I want to battle to you, sometime," she said. "Call me." The three people went outside and I went back to Michael.

"Here's her number," I said while waving the little card in front of him and putting my other hand out to get my twenty dollars.

I pulled my car into the parking lot and stepped out. I could see her standing there, hitting one of her tires with her shoe. "Hey Lyra!" She was startled but when she noticed it was me she calmed down.  
"Hey Silver, I think I have a flat tire." She looked with an angry look to her car and I couldn't help to laugh.

"Do you have a spare tire?" She shook her head. "Would you like me to take you home?" She smiled at me and nodded once. Taking her into my car that night was one of the best things I ever did.

**Almost 5 years later:**

I was sitting next to Ethan and Chris. My wife and I were going through a divorce, she had fallen in love with someone else. Chris was crying and Ethan was trying to stay strong and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. We were at a funeral, but not a normal funeral, Lyra's funeral. She was only 32 but she had died of a disease. A week ago I had gotten a letter which said that Lyra was dead and that the funeral was today. I had to stay strong too, although I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes when I remembered the last night I saw her, and what a night it was.

The people on the front row stood up to give a last great to the coffin and soon we all followed. Chris and Ethan laid their hand upon the coffin and murmured something and I did the same, although I didn't murmur. I said it loud and clear and everyone heard me. Ethan and Chris turned around when they heard me saying those three words. "I love you."

When we got outside I was standing in front of her mother and Chris and Ethan were standing right behind me. "My condolences," I said to her and suddenly I noticed she was holding the hand of a little child. I looked at the little boy with his red hairs and deep brown eyes and I could see Lyra and me in it. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Gold, sir. Did you know my mother? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, I knew your mother, she was a friend of me. Say boy, how old are you?"

"Four and a bit sir." Lyra's mother, Chris and Ethan noticed that I was talking to the little boy and suddenly they saw the resemblance between me and him.

"Are you the boy's father?" her mother asked me.

I nodded once. "I think so, he has the age, and the hair color."

The little boy looked at me with his deep brown eyes. "Excuse me sir, but is your name Silver?" I nodded and he continued while he turned to his grandmother. "Mommy told me that my daddy's name was Silver, but I couldn't tell anyone because she told me that daddy didn't know I existed. She told me that my daddy had been her rival, many years ago and that they met again five years ago at some café.

Are you that man, sir?" The boy asked when he looked at me.

"I am, and Chris and Ethan know I am that man too, they were there five years ago." The boy smiled at me and I could see tears in Lyra's mother her eyes.

She hugged me. "My son," she whispered in my ears. It was strange to see this woman, caring about the man who practically abandoned her daughter with a child. "Lyra never told me who Gold's father was but she told me that you would come back one day, because you loved her. And now you're standing here, telling me that you are the boy's father and a few minutes ago you told my daughter you loved her, although she was dead. You are a good man." I didn't deserve this, did I? Why hadn't she told me I had a son… Maybe she had seen my wedding ring and had just waited for me, she knew that I couldn't hurt my wife, that I wouldn't leave her, but she also knew that if my wife left me I would come back to her. But it was too late, she had already died.

"Grandma," the little boy said. "Can I give daddy a hug?" she nodded once, still with tears in her eyes and I picked up my son, _our_son. The only thing that was left of the woman I loved.

**End.**


End file.
